


Puddle Jumpers

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “He wants to jump in them like a child.”





	Puddle Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "jumping"

“Awesome,” said Dean, as they came out of the Bunker, “Puddles!”

Castiel tilted his head. “Why are they ‘awesome’?”

“He wants to jump in them like a child,” scoffed Sam. “And it’s messy, and I hate having—” he broke off as Dean landed in the puddle beside him, sending a slosh of water over his feet, then finished, “—squishy shoes. _Dean_ …”

His brother grinned. “Sammy, c’mon, we’re friends with an angel.”

Cas, smiling, waved a hand and Sam’s shoes were dry.

Sam grinned, too. “Well, then… Cas, let me show you how it’s _really_ done.”

“Oh, it’s on…”

THE END


End file.
